The maneuvering and stopping of submerged sea craft including waterjet propelled and conventional propeller driven submarines heretofore involved diversion of jet outflow from its propulsion unit or reversal of propeller rotation. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to improve travel stoppage of such sea craft without adverse impact on its propulsion unit.